wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for October 3, 2016
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. This past week was largely spent catching up on the ongoing effort to translate the prologue in Chapter 2.2 of the Elegy campaign. As no doubt those of you who read my updates were already aware, I had generated a very large number of new and re-purposed terms over the last two or three weeks and I hadn't been taking the time to get those new terms into the lexicon proper in Chapter Eight. This week I rectified that, continuing the effort to generate additional required terms after taking the day off on Monday due to the re-location of my workplace. On Tuesday, in addition to generating terms, I decided to break the English-to-Kilrathi lexicon table into multiple tables divided by lettering. Given how much the language has grown since its inception, there was getting to be far too many terms to keep them all in a single table, and by breaking it up I have a little bit of additional indexing going on. A similar division of the Kilrathi-to-English table took place on Wednesday. Thursday saw the completion of the generation of needed terms from the previous weeks' translations and the beginning of the work in earnest to get all of them added to the tables, work that saw completion on Friday. The final count is 51 new terms with 85 terms re-purposed, corresponding to 330 reverse terms. The completion of the new term generation effort allowed me to wrap up the partial translations that had taken place in Chapter 2.2 up to that point; a total of twelve blocks were completed on Thursday and another five were completed on Friday, bringing the translation effort up to date. A total of 66 text blocks have been completely translated in the prologue of Chapter 2.2 as of this morning with another 58 syntactic reviews completed, leaving 32 blocks of text in the Chapter with no work done whatsoever. I am pleased to report this morning that the first of the two scenes of the prologue has been completely translated at this point. My Plan for this week is to continue the translation work in Chapter 2.2. At this point, I'm getting close enough to finishing up the syntactic reviews in the Chapter that I think that's where I'll try to keep my focus this week. I'm hoping at this point that no additional terms will be needed for the remaining text blocks in the Chapter, but then again I was thinking that very same thing when this whole mess got started; I anticipate that additional terms will ultimately need to be generated before work on the Chapter draws to a close. Chapter 2.3 is still on my radar, and (once again) I need to finish building the Demon's Eye base statistics, begin mocking up battle maps, and slice the Chapter's plot some more, but I once again don't anticipate getting to any of that before the coming week is out. One good side effect of my workplace is that it's now taking me much less time to get between my house and my workplace (counting the fighting for traffic and walk-in that was required back at Bizzell Library), so taking a morning constitutional before work has become possible once again and my morning break is once again free for work on WCRPG, and I'm hopeful that the extra break will help speed things along as work continues on Elegy. Well, that's all I've got for this update. The next scheduled update will post to the WCRPG site and CIC forums sometime between 11-14Z on Monday, October 10th. Y'all have a pleasant week. Category:Blog posts